Three's a Crowd
by misswildfire
Summary: Minako meets her lover Rei in the Crystal Tokyo palace guardians for a secret rendezvous but who is that man in the shadows?


Minako hurried through the palace corridor, trying not to draw any attention to herself; it wouldn't do to be caught. It wasn't as if she was doing anything illegal or morally scrupulous, or anything like that, it was just she didn't want anyone know. Ok, it wasn't her that didn't want that, but that wasn't the point. She hummed the 007 theme song under her breathe as she ninja rolled between crystal pillars that lead out to the royal gardens.

"You look absolutely ridiculous." Rei stepped forward from the shadows. Minako looked at her lover, nothing that her eyebrows were knitted together.

"What's life without a little fun and mystery now and again?" Mina flipped her hair dramatically, grinning all the while. "You worry too much. Even if someone saw us, they couldn't care." She just wished she could convince Rei of that fact. She wrapped her arms around Rei's neck, gently twisting the short hairs around her fingers.

"Isn't this a lovely sight," a figure stepped out from behind one of the pillars, an amused smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Jadeite." Rei scowled at the man. Minako noted that she didn't sound the least bit surprised to see him there.

"Too early?" he smirked as he stepped towards the two girls. Minako eyed the blonde as he approached. Something about it set her on edge. Perhaps it was the fact that he seemd to resemble a predator stalking his prey as he came closer.

"What's going on?" Minako pulled back from Rei. The priestess's shoulders slumped forward and her brows knitted together as Minako continued to back away out of pure instinct. She looked between the two, trying to figure out what was going on. She wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to comfort herself. What was Jadeite doing here? Was Rei in a relationship with him? Maybe Rei couldn't say no to Minako a week prior when they had first gotten together and she had brought Jadeite tonight to help her break up with Minako. _Oh goddess, is that why she didn't want to be seen with me? She didn't want anyone thinking she was cheating on Jadeite. Did I force her into this? Did I miss something?_ She could feel tears gather at the corner of her eyes as she frantically looked between the two people in front of her.

"Minako, Mina-chan, I know you're upset right now and I know I've put a lot on you the last week asking you to hide this, us, from people," Rei began, struggling to explain now that she was faced with the tortured look on her friends face. "I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want anyone to tell you that I was with Jadeite. We got together not long after you left for your last mission."

"If you were already seeing someone you could have told me, you don't need to date me out of pity! I'm a grown woman; I can handle a little rejection." Her voice cracked at the end, letting out a small sob that she attempted to stifle with her hand.

"No, no, it has nothing to do with that!" Rei cried, taking a step towards Minako only to stop when Minako backed away again.

"What Rei is trying to say is that she didn't want someone else to tell you because we were trying to seduce you." Jadeite stood still, knowing that if he tried to move closer to her, even though he so desperately wanted to, she would bolt like a frightened animal. He had to win her trust. "Rather she was and then we were going to bring me into the picture slowly. Tonight was the first time we were going to bring the idea to you."

"Uhhh…" Minako's brain had come to a screeching halt with Jadeites words. They had been trying to…seduce her? She realized she had been silent too long when the confident smirk that Jadeite had been wearing the entire time began to slowly fall from his face. "So you want more than a one night thing?"

"We want you to be with us Minako," Rei said, slowly stepping towards her friend. "In our lives. We want you to join our relationship." The Senshi of Love allowed Rei to take her hands in hers. "I know you want me, and I want you too. Can you accept Jadeite as well?"

Minako looked at Rei for a moment before looking at Jadeite. Could she accept Jadeite? He was nervous she realized, and scared. But why? _Because he stands a lot to lose. If you said no, he would lose any potential with you. He would also give up Rei so she could be in a relationship with you if it made you both happy, leaving him with nothing. _A little voice in her head said. It was that moment where she realized how much he could lose and was willing to loose in order to see those he loved happy that tipped the scale for her. She looked him in the eye, never breaking eye contact as she nodded, smiling. The grin that broke out on his face was gorgeous. He bounded to them quickly, picking them both up in a hug, causing both girls to shriek and laugh.

There would be hard times ahead, their personalities clashing, and fights erupting, but Minako knew they would make it through and in the end, it would all be worth it.


End file.
